


【西幻设生地】致礼

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【西幻设生地】致礼

前面先放一下人物设定

 

（生物学）莱斯华特·洛帕

翡翠龙，居住在卡瓦利埃国边境的森林中，喜欢收集游记，像大部分的翡翠龙一样对各地风土人情极为有兴趣，在泽维尔的教导下对人类没有那么重的敌意，但还是很讨厌贸然踏进他领地的人。救下了菲尔顿（地理学），并帮助他复国。年龄为48岁，处于青少年，在故事开始时还未经历发情期。  
发情期以三年为周期，在春季中旬开始。  
央求着泽维尔施展了禁术，以自己的五十年寿命为代价，与菲尔顿平分了寿命。

 

（地理学）菲尔顿·海伊

人类，卡瓦利埃国的原皇家骑士团团长，在莱斯华特的帮助下复国后和他一起居住在森林中，时不时和自己的龙一起出去旅行。故事开始时为23岁，由于复国被卡瓦利埃国的人们奉为英雄，以龙骑士的身份被撰入故事中，卡瓦利埃国的首都广场上有他和莱斯华特的塑像。

 

进入正文前的预警  
人兽play注意，比较详细的臆想生物性器官描写注意

 

 

龙是一种美丽的生物，这是菲尔顿十二岁那年就知道的事情，那时他的梦想还没有破灭、也未被重建，小小的梦想家每日在店里安静的坐着，听吟游诗人和旅行者的故事，故事中的龙有的邪恶有的友善，但无一例外的拥有强大的力量和凡人不可触及的美。现在他24岁，他的龙卧在森林中心的湖畔，一身翡翠色的鳞片闪闪发光，他抱着膝盖坐在龙的身边，伸手抚摸它的脸颊。

“你真漂亮。”他低声说，龙睁开眼睛，像被夸奖的大狗一样甩了甩长长的尾巴，站起来用硕大的头颅拱他。

再多碰碰我。骑士听到龙的想法，笑着要求道：“你得缩小一点，我的手甚至没有你的两块鳞片大。”

龙点点头，从一座城堡变成了一间农舍，菲尔顿拍拍它的头，张开手掌抚摸它，这具躯体的每一个部分都是如此温柔，又或者这些棘刺和锋锐的边缘向他避让——就好像洞穴中的陷阱从来不会将他困住一样。他用手指记下了龙翅膀的形状，用拥抱记住了龙尾根的直径，最后他钻进龙的下腹部，在阴影中躺下来，摘下腰间的剑，单手握着划来划去，这里的鳞片最为柔软，传说中的屠龙者多半要从龙的腹部下手，不过亲眼见识过之后菲尔顿再也不会信那些故事了，因为若非龙允许，无人能使这种生物丧失性命。

他突然顿住了手，跪坐起来，像发现了宝藏的孩子一般带着三分好奇去触碰未知。那是一个开口，细小的鳞片在缝隙周围分开，内里在阴影中看不真切，他用手指去探了探，龙变得焦躁不安，吼声中焦虑和期待参半，让骑士不知道该不该接着试探下去。但最终还是好奇心更胜一筹，他又深入了几寸，然后手指被温热湿润的东西顶了出来，探出来的器物拍在他的脸上，留下一道水痕。他愣了几秒，然后反应过来这大概是龙的性器，眯着眼睛笑出声来。

即便是缩小了几倍，龙的性器还是无法被他单手握住，但这器官又绝不显得狰狞，相反有一种艺术品一般的美感，根部裹着极细的薄绿色鳞片，那鳞片甚至是柔软的半透明的，根部再向上的皮肤是胶质一般的粉白色，性器的顶端有四个菱块状的凸起，骑士甚至有些自豪了，这是他的龙，他的龙每一处都很完美，从注视着他的眼眸到深入他身体的性器，沸腾的血液驱使着他用双手捧住这根肉茎，用唇舌落下一个吻。

他能感觉到华特很开心，他们身上有着世间最为牢固的结契，两个魂灵分享相同的寿命，而他愿意以自己的所有回报这份信任。早年，他为父亲的期望练习，后来，他为皇室的安全挥剑，但现在他只是龙的骑士，骑士在为龙致礼。

他启唇含入前端，舌尖戳刺敏感的小孔，手指顺着器官滑动下去，又回返上来，骑士整个人都埋在龙制造出的阴影中，好像半跪在神殿中一般轻颤着眼睫做这场淫靡的礼拜，过多的前液沿着他湿润的唇角溢出，沿着下巴和脖颈洇湿他胸口的衣料，骑士的身体也在发热，他的乳尖因联结的感知而悄然凸起，在跟着心脏的搏动和换气时的喘息偶尔碰到因为液体变得冰凉的布料，让他的呼吸之间带了暧昧的短促声韵。

菲尔顿其实并未信过神，尽管曾经身为皇家骑士团团长，但却没有跟随卡瓦利埃的皇室对神明祭拜。要说在那跪下，祈祷，那是必要的形式，他不得不做，但他深知自己是不相信这些的，他遵守骑士的信条，忠诚克己，仁爱谦卑，并非为了得到什么神的奖赏，只是出于一种责任感。他的有些同伴会羞于谈起欲望与性，坚称自己清白无念，菲尔顿从不对此发表什么看法，他目不斜视的从争论的同僚中穿过，把议论的声音抛在脑后，在被质问时也坦荡的承认自己去过声色之地，眉头都不皱的接下指责与诅咒，而后仍会在战斗时庇护那些恶言相向的人——这也并非想让他们羞愧，只是他的职责所在。

所以眼下的事情并不会让他产生罪恶感，与龙相恋不会，与龙缔结契约不会，与龙交合也不会。他坦然的取悦着龙，那灼热的器官在他的手心中持续发烫，涨起的血管抵着他的皮肤，隆起的肉菱撑开他的口腔，骑士仅能含住一个前端，但这已经让龙满足的低叹，浊液涌出时他恰好在换气，粘稠的白精甚至溅到了他的眼睛里，使他被迫低头像在哭泣一样拼命眨着眼。

华特急急忙忙的化回了金发的少年，跪在骑士面前，念了咒语把自己的东西拢成指尖的一团球状物，然后凑上去和骑士接了个黏黏糊糊的吻。

骑士的体温在这个吻中继续攀升，少年除下他的薄甲，那些覆在肩头和心口的褐色甲壳落在草地上，紧随着它们的是棉质的衣服，它们躺在那里，像是一团包裹着巧克力的奶油，骑士的身体也如甜点一样温热的融化，他的印着伤疤的皮肤现在暴露在光中，因为情欲和风带来的冷气而颤抖着。少年用手指夹住他胸口挺立的肉粒，叼着骑士的耳垂舔舐，沉迷于青年的呜咽与喘息，契约的效应让他感知到人类的情绪，混沌成一片的快感中不时浮上来的情感是瑰丽的爱慕与信任，他被此所打动，一时间也不忍心再作弄对方。他亲吻着骑士半闭的眼皮，将指尖放入青年的后穴中，高温的内壁裹住他的手指，涌出的液体润湿了他的手掌，菲尔顿吸了口气，有些难堪的别开视线。

愿意与人类平分寿命的龙实在太少，对于那个契约他们也没能找到多少资料，附加的情感传导和身体变化都是他们未曾预料到的。华特深知人类的风土人情，明白这种变化多半不会被世人认可，但他的骑士是不应当承受他人的侮辱的，他也必不会允许青年被人亵渎，可青年自己究竟会不会介意这个，他还是不得而知。毕竟说到底，是他的力量过强才使那契约默认青年是服从的一方，但事实上不是这样，他没有想奴役骑士，他们本应该是平等的关系。

少年用两指撑开柔软的穴道，这身体过分的服从反而让他忐忑，然而青年抱住了他，在他耳边小声的恳求。

他说：“华特，这次你可以用龙形吗？”

这是不合常理的要求，听上去却并非心血来潮，骑士琥珀色的眼中有恳切和信任，他把自己的身体和性命交付出去了，交付给自己的龙，少年不能在此时说出拒绝的话语，所以他允诺，把自己变化成可以趴在人类背上的大小。

那异形的器官撑开湿软的穴口，过分膨大的顶端甚至让在契约下拥有特殊体质的青年也感觉到了胀痛，他把脸埋在自己的臂弯中，咬着嘴唇忍耐着难以启齿的不适，担心着对方会否突然中止这种危险的尝试，为了不让这种事情发生，菲尔顿腾出一只手来去触碰那只搭在他肩膀上的龙爪，莱斯华特犹豫了片刻，然后用尾巴缠住了对方的腰，将自己的性器全部推了进去。

骑士发出了颤抖的呜咽，声音很小，堵在鼻腔里，随即他深吸了一口气，一种奇妙的满足感充斥着他的身体和精神。

他第一次与莱斯华特，龙形的恋人做这种亲密的事情，这本身当然没那么舒服，翡翠龙性器底端的细麟磨着他细嫩的皮肤，冰凉坚硬的鳞片贴在他的背部，利爪无论如何小心还是会偶尔留下细小的划痕，但骑士仍然想要这样做，或许是以此来证明，以此来确认，他们的确彼此拥有，而在大部分时候，言语的可信度比不上行动。

他甚至在快感的浪潮中还能分神回想起遥远的童年，坐在祖父的摇椅边上听故事的时光，他一度以为那梦想被埋葬在了骑士铠甲下，被剑刃劈碎成斑驳的碎块，然而梦找到了他，并给了他一个帮他实现梦想的神明。

那契约或许不是意外给予了他这样的改变，这或许便是他所谋求的，仅仅把这份爱摆到祭坛上是不足够的，他便又加上了他自己的全部。

这交媾的场面是如此的淫乱而奇异，翠色的龙俯在素白的人体上，薄绿色的双翼展开，利爪箍着人类的双肩，青年则含着他的尾尖，温热的舌摩挲着那美丽的鳞片，他高热的内壁紧裹着龙的性器，甚至把那冰冷的器官偎暖，让它沁出更鲜艳的桃粉色，龙的喘息和青年的呻吟声交缠在一起，就像他们此刻的身体一样，这光景似乎不应存在于森林深处的湖畔，而应该在某个大厅，某个邪神的祭祀会上出现。但他们如此相融于这午后的静默阳光下，鸟鸣与流水仿佛天生就该配上这交合的油画。

骑士的盔甲和长剑散落在他们身边，战场已离他们远去了，此处剩下的只有彼此交付的契约者们。


End file.
